A Nazi Bunny
by roddypiperfan84
Summary: After becoming a lesbian couple, Erica gets pregnant. Patty and the Cartman family prepare themselves for the new baby. Paring: Catty. Rated T for Cartman's hormones in Ch.3.
1. Begining and News

Eric Cartman, or should I say Erica Cartman, confirmed his life to be a girl after the doctors gave him a vagina, she could proof to everyone that no one can get enough of her sexuality but one, Patty Nelson. Because Patty confirmed her life to be a lesbian until she fell in love with Erica. When they turned 19, they moved to Erica's old family residence in Nebraska in Feburary 25th 2018, until one day, they wished for a child of their own until...

Patty: "What do you mean?"

Doctor: "Well according to the results, after Erica's surgery, there were side effects."

Erica: "What side effects?"

Doctor: "The surgery made you have hormones and... gave you a little bit of your partner's blood after that."

Patty: "So that means..."

Doctor: "Erica's pregnant, congratulations."

After hearing the news, Erica couldn't believe that she's carrying her and Patty's child. When they got home they told everyone the news and they were happy about it, Liane couldn't believe that she is going be a grandmother once the baby is born. Then Alexandra came to Patty in the basement.

Alexandra: "I'm very happy for you."

Patty: "Thanks but, I don't know what last name to put my baby because, once its born, me and Erica will argue on the surname for the baby."

Alexandra: "Maybe your surname can do the trick. Besides, I kinda like the surname Nelson."

Patty: "Aww, thanks Alexandra, maybe that can work."

They talked to the rest of the day.


	2. Ultrasound and Advices

6 months later, Erica and Patty came to the hospital for an ultrasound to see and know the gender of the baby.

Nurse: "All right miss Cartman, lay in the bed."

Erica obeys and exposes her huge belly to start the ultrasound. The nurse puts cold gel in her belly to begin the ultrasound.

Nurse: "And there's the baby."

Patty and Erica look at the monitor to see their little angel.

Nurse: "That's the head, the arms, the hands, the legs and feet. Would you like to know the gender of the baby?"

The two nodded with excitement.

Nurse: "Aaaannnnd... its a girl."

After hearing those words, Erica smiled with joy and Patty kissed her forehead and smiled.

Nurse: "Would you like to take the picture of your sonogram?"

They nodded in agreement.

Back at home, Patty told everyone the gender and they're happy about it. Later Patty spoke to Liane about motherhood.

Liane: "Then the mother takes care of the child when they have time to have fun when the father is at work."

Patty: "But what happens to the mother when she dies at childbirth?"

Liane: "Well the father has two choices: 1. He raises the child to take care of it for the mother, 2. He leaves the child for adoption in an orphanage in order to be raised by a childless couple."

Patty: "So beautiful. If that happens to Erica, maybe I'll use choice #1, or not if she lives."

Liane: "Maybe you can."


	3. Labor and Ending

October 31st, 2018, Erica's belly is now massive and the birth is around the corner until 5 o'clock in the morning, Erica got out of her bed to eat ice cream until she fell against the wall holding her belly. She starts calling out to Patty and she appears. In shock, Patty sees a puddle of water on the floor with a trail leading to Erica, she's in labor. Patty picks up the phone and calls an ambulance for help.

Patty: "Its okay Erica, just breath, breath."

Erica: "I'll kill you when its over."

Patty knows that Erica's hormones are extremely powerful, she read a lot of pregnancy books to help her understand. The ambulance arrives and takes Patty and Erica to the hospital.

Patty calls and tells the Cartman's about Erica and the baby, and they agree to be there and see the baby.

When they arrived, they see Patty alone in the waiting room.

Liane: "How's Erica?"

Patty: "Still in labor, they let me stay out, because if I go in there she'll kill me and go berserk."

Alexandra: "I knew it, her hormones are powerful."

They start laughing and within a few minutes it was over. Patty enters to see Erica breastfeeding their newborn daughter, she looks a lot like Patty, but she has Erica's hair color with a Nazi symbol in her little butt like Erica was born with it in her belly button. She looks like a soft bunny that can cuddle a soft object.

Patty: "She's so beautiful, what should we name her?"

Erica: "I don't know, I got lost in my hormones there."

Patty: "You're a German descent so, Irene April Nelson-Cartman."

Erica: "I like that, the name sounds wonderful."

Erica comes out of the room in a wheelchair with Patty and Irene. She shows the family to Irene and they leave to get home. Patty and Erica both raised their daughter as a careful bunny when they say her cuddling her plushie carrot while she's in a bunny costume.


End file.
